criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Uptown Kill
“Uptown Kill” 'is a case in Criminal Case: Justice Department. It is the fourth case of the series, it occurs in the Uptown Acropolis district. Plot The Acropolis Justice Defence Force received a phone call from a frantic woman who stated that she had information regarding Cerebrum and their activities in Uptown Acropolis. But, before the police could receive any valuable information, the woman disconnected. Thankfully, Reed was able to trace the call – it came from Venus Boulevard. Lt. Wayne and the player rush off to the location, only to find a crashed car and the woman, who was later identified as Sarah Doherty, dead in the damaged vehicle. After finding out that Sarah worked for Cerebrum, Dr. Damian Mallory, Cerebrum's head scientist, was immediately put under suspicion. Two more suspects are added – Lucien Dupree, Sarah's supervisor, and Leanne Dempsey, Sarah's psychologist. Dr. Mallory denied having any intention in killing his employee. Lucien had no personal relationship with the victim and Leanne clamied that Sarah often visited her to cope with stress in the work environment. Despite the obvious possible cause of death, Dr. Graham Fraser actually determined the cause of death to be toxin inhalation. Sarah succumbed to the poisonous fumes before the car crashed, determining toxic gas to be the murder weapon. Due to the toxin's solution being so complex, Dr. Fraser can only come up with the conclusion that the killer has advanced knowledge on chemistry. The detectives also manage to find a death threat and, according to the analysis of lab chief Dr. Candy Orson, the mysterious substance that was smudged on the letter had the ingredients of menthol, nicotine and gum base, implicating that the killer chews nicotine gum. The team was visited by the victim's distraught boyfriend, Lars Brunner. After he calmed down, he informed the police that he was planning to propose to Sarah. Megan Olson, the victim's roommate, was also identified as a suspect, stating that Sarah was like a sister to her. As the detectives continue their investigation, they also find out about Sarah filing a complaint against Lucien for harassment and Sarah invading Leanne's personal life with her own issues. Lt. Wayne and the player also found a pipette that was used to handle the toxin that killed Sarah. Dr. Orson found traces of sunscreen on the pipette's handle, meaning that the killer wears sunscreen. The detectives progress on to solving Sarah's murder, finding out that Dr. Mallory had angrily confronted Sarah about sharing confidential information before. Sarah was planning to leave Acropolis forever, leaving Megan alone and Sarah was displeased towards Lars' flirty attitude towards other women. Lt. Wayne and the player made a breakthrough in the case after collecting the remaining clues – the broken beaker containing the poison and a broken golden chain. Profiler Cecile Benoit was able to analyse the golden chain and came up with the conclusion that it was a double chain set. Sarah did not wear the gold chain, so that means that the killer wears a gold chain necklace. The beaker was stained with ink, as the killer accidentally leaked ink while writing their death threat, Dr. Orson informed the player that the killer would then have an ink stain on their clothes. In conclusion, the murderer was revealed to be Sarah's roommate, Megan Olson. After being confronted with solid evidence, Megan broke down that she killed Sarah because she was going to expose Cerebrum's secret to the police. Megan elaborated that she admired Cerebrum's head scientist, Dr. Mallory, and that she wanted to prove to him that she was worthy of his affections. When she discovered that Sarah was going to destroy Dr Mallory's hard work, Megan confronted Sarah, only for Sarah to be persistent in telling the police. So Megan created a poisonous solution and tampered Sarah's car air freshener so that she could be poisoned on the way to inform the police. In Judge Bishop's court, Megan was sentenced to a fifty-year prison sentence with psychiatric counselling. The team then refocuses on Cerebrum's classified project, with Reed coming up with an idea to recover Sarah's information — the files destroyed in the crash were backed up in Sarah's desk computer. Although going through Cerebrum's security system will prove to be hard work, the team's weapons expert Travis Xavier has the idea of going undercover in Cerebrum's headquarters to retrieve Sarah's data storage from her computer. Upon downloading the data storage, Travis and the player head back to the station to give it to Reed to analyse. Reed managed to retrieve Sarah's secret information — Cerebrum's plan was to create an implantable microchip that would enhance human thinking and speed up learning ability. The microchip was to be called CorTechs. The team round up together to discuss Cerebrum's plans to use technology te enhance human brain activities, deeming this project to be dangerous. Reed then informed the team that Park Inc. is hosting a modern technology convention to promote Alexander Rey's super-suit. Seeing as Cerebrum Labs are interested in Park Inc.'s technology, Chief Fellowes tasked the team to attend the convention to continue their investigation. Summary Victim * '''Sarah Doherty '– found dead in a car accident site Murder Weapon * '''Car Air Freshener Killer * Megan Olson Suspects * Damian Mallory – Head Of Cerebrum Labs * Lucien Dupree – Cerebrum Labs Supervisor * Lars Brunner – Victim's Boyfriend * Megan Olson – Victim's Roommate * Leanne Dempsey – Psychologist Quasi-Suspects *'Reed Rothman '– Police Technician Killer's Profile * The killer knows chemistry * The killer chews nicotine gum * The killer uses sunscreen * The killer has an ink stain * The killer wears a necklace Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 to be completed Chapter 2 to be completed Chapter 3 to be completed Additional Investigation – "To New Beginnings (4/6)" to be added Trivia * The case name “Uptown Kill” is a reference to the song sung by Bruno Mars, Uptown Funk. Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Uptown Acropolis